The Green Eyed Man
by UnstoppableForce
Summary: In a world where vampires are known and feared, Gibbs gets himself in trouble and a young vampire rescues him. But who is the mysterious green eyed young man, and why did he save Gibbs' life? AU. Slash - Gibbs/DiNozzo
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own NCIS._

_For Bob Rhynoplasty, who has been a great help during the five months I've spent planning this thing. You're awesome. :D_

**READ FIRST**

_This is AU, and not only because of the vampires, so please read these key points first to avoid confusion. Tony and Gibbs never met, so some canon events either never happened or turned out differently. This fic is set in spring 2009 (mid-way through season 6), so all canon events up to and including 'Heartland' have taken place, however the Jeanne/La Grenouille arc never happened, and the key episodes to that arc (Angel of Death/Bury your Dead/Internal Affairs), never happened either. Also, Kate is still alive._

_Warnings: This fic contains allusions to slavery, non-graphic discussion of non-con (rape), and some bloody and gory scenes later on. This is also a slash fic. If you aren't happy with any of the above, don't read it._

_Thank you, now let's get on with the story! :)_

**The Green Eyed Man**

**Prologue**

"...and then Loretti ran smack into Gibbs. You should have seen his face Abby, it was a picture. This six and a half foot bald guy practically cowering at the Gibbs glare."

Gibbs placed the drinks tray in the middle of the table before sitting down and surveying his team.

McGee, who had been telling the story, shut his mouth and swallowed hard, obviously expecting Gibbs to say something to him. He was a damn good agent when it came to anything to do with computers, Gibbs gave him that but he still lacked the confidence that was needed in the field. It wasn't his fault; he had improved in the four and a half years he'd been on the team but he needed someone to teach him properly, someone who could give him the confidence to talk back and the street skills that he lacked. Gibbs regretted not being able to do it himself, but as a team lead and a man twenty years older... suffice to say he didn't think it would go down well, which left someone else on the team to step up, and considering the other two members were both women, he knew that could never work. Plus the kid seemed to be terrified of Ziva for some reason.

Abby was leaning into McGee's side, giggling along with Kate. "You can't still be scared of Gibbs, McGee! He's just a big, silver-haired pussy-cat, aren't you?"

Gibbs made a mental note to make sure Abby didn't attempt to drive herself home.

"She does have a point, McGee. You've been on the team for what? Over four years now? You should be used to Gibbs by now." Kate replied, raising her head. The dim lighting in the bar caught her face just right, the pale scar across her forehead showing up perfectly as her fringe flipped out of the way, a glaring reminder of the day almost four years earlier when Ari's sniper bullet almost killed her. If she hadn't turned her head when she had... she wouldn't be here now. Nevertheless, Ari was dead, shot by his half-sister Ziva who was unusually quiet. Gibbs glanced at her, sitting between Kate and Ducky and smiled. She was asleep. She wasn't the most talkative on his team (that spot would forever be held by Ducky), but when they were unwinding in a bar like they currently were, she did actively join in the conversation.

He downed the last of his drink and glanced at his watch. Not too late, but he was the designated driver and he wanted to get to his basement and his bourbon sometime tonight.

"Okay, I'm going. Anyone want a ride?" He asked, standing and grabbing his coat from the back of his chair. A chorus of grumbles answered him and comments were made about older men, quickly backtracked when Ducky coughed pointedly, but a few minutes later all five of them were standing up relatively straight. He pulled the keys to the borrowed SUV out of his pocket. "I'm gonna go get the car, be back in a few minutes." He turned to leave, but Kate spoke and stopped him.

"Gibbs, be careful. You know the vamps take more people at night than during the day."

"The parking lot is just across the street Kate, I'll be fine. They don't tend to go after LEO's anyway, you know that."

Kate raised her eyebrows. "They don't? Tell that to the eleven cops who've been grabbed in this area in the last month alone."

"They were all returned the next day, unharmed."

"You're missing the point Gibbs. It happens, and some vampires don't care who they take. Law enforcement or not, you should still take one of us with you."

"Kate... I'll be fine. You're needed here to hold Abby up and the rest of you are too drunk. I'll be back in a minute." He said firmly, turning and walking out of the bar before she could say anything else.

He crossed the almost empty street and entered the parking lot. The dark SUV was one of only five cars left in the lot. He made his way towards it, raising the key to unlock the doors when –

Blinding pain crossed the back of his head. As he fell to the ground, a thought crossed his mind.

_Dammit, I hate it when Kate's right._

Darkness closed in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Ow," Gibbs groaned. Opening his eyes slightly, he winced as pain sliced through his head. Closing his eyes again, he stayed still and breathed deeply. _What the hell happened to me?_

Thinking hurt, but he ignored it. Slowly it came back to him. _Loretti. We caught him yesterday... _

Paul Loretti. Murderer of one Naval Petty Officer Richard Harrow, and one of the stupidest guys Gibbs had ever come across. He'd attempted to make the murder look like a vampire attack. That wasn't unusual, but considering that vampires rarely actually killed their victim let alone leaving the body for someone to find, usually pointed at a human perpetrator. That, and the fact that there were no fang marks anywhere on the Petty Officer's body, and most of his blood coated the floor, walls and ceiling of his apartment. Vampires generally cleaned up after themselves, especially blood, and on the occasions they didn't use fangs, they didn't slice a victims throat in five places in an attempt to find the artery. Even after they'd finally caught up with Loretti, having found a partial bloody hand print on the fire escape that matched him, he'd still insisted that he had nothing to do with it. He'd admitted to having a grudge against the guy for stealing his girlfriend, but 'if I wanted to hurt him, I'd beat him up, not slice his throat'. Unfortunately for him, they hadn't told him how Harrow had died. Watching him attempt to backtrack had been quite amusing.

_So we booked Loretti, but then what? Oh yeah... I was at a bar, with Kate... Abby... McGee... Ducky and Ziva. That's right. I was driving, but the rest of them were drunk... Kate told me not to go alone but I did anyway... damn. Why does she always have to be right?_

Gibbs knew that if whoever had taken him didn't kill him, then Kate sure as hell would. He groaned, before deciding that he needed to know where he was, and now was as good a time as any. Opening his eyes, he rolled over on the... extremely comfortable bed with what appeared to be silk sheets?

He blinked. _Okay... not what I was expecting._

Sitting up easily since he wasn't restrained in any way (also strange), he looked around the room warily, pleased to discover that he was alone. Beyond the (frankly, gigantic) bed, there was a small couch, a desk and chair, two doors next to each other on one wall, a large cabinet fixed to the wall directly opposite, and another door next to that that Gibbs assumed was the way out, since it was the only door with a visible lock. The whole room was lavishly decorated with a thick, dark carpet, expensive looking wallpaper on the walls and furniture that looked like it had some direct from an English stately home. The windows had heavy fabric curtains covering it, and a lamp on the desk was the only light in the room.

He struggled to his feet, and with the help of the furniture, made his way across to the door. Locked, as he knew it would be but he had to check. Leaning against the wall for a moment helped him get his balance and he continued exploring the room. The window proved useless, it was sealed shut and the darkness outside didn't help one bit. The large cabinet proved to be some kind of entertainment unit, a large TV and several shelves of books taking up the space. The two doors on the other side of the room led to a bathroom, and walk in closet. No windows.

He exited the bathroom, wobbling dangerously and decided to sit back on the bed. Once settled, he examined it. Hooks adorned the head and foot boards, functional ones and as he looked closer, there was some frayed rope caught in one of them. _Someone's been tied down here. Probably several someones, if I'm where I think I am._

Quickly, he ran through his options. Hiding was pointless; there was no-where to hide in the main room and the other two rooms were designed in such a way that there were no hiding places there either. Weapons... not much. The furniture was either too heavy or nailed down. The lamp would be a good choice but there didn't appear to be any other light switches in the room and killing his one source of light would be a bad idea, since if he was a vampires prisoner... they could see in the dark. That left the books in the cabinet. Not ideal, but it was all he had. Up against a vampire they were completely useless, but he wasn't going to sit and do nothing. He had to fight back.

Vampires in his experience were gifted with either strength or speed when they were turned. They had the enhanced senses and all that, but they were also either wickedly strong or roadrunner fast. Gibbs hoped his captor would be the latter. He stood a slightly better chance of fighting the guy (or girl) off if they had the gift of speed. Not much of a chance, but right now he'd take what he could get.

Then, with classic timing, the lock clicked and the door opened, revealing a heavily muscled male vampire. On seeing that Gibbs was awake, the guy's fangs descended and he licked his lips. Gibbs' heart sank.

_I am so screwed._

_AN: I know it's short, sorry. Next one's longer, promise! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Gibbs scanned the room rapidly, considering his options. He would never make it to the books, so his only option now was to get himself into a defend-able position, then attempt to fight his way out. He knew he didn't stand much of a chance, but he had to try, he just had to. Watching the vampire warily as he advanced across the room, Gibbs scooted over to the other side of the bed and stood up. When the vampire got closer however, Gibbs was beginning to have second thoughts about his fighting idea. The vampire was huge. At least six inches taller than Gibbs, the muscle-bound vampire was built like a brick wall and looked like he could snap Gibbs in half with his bare hands. Gibbs took a step back, realising in that moment that there was no way he was getting out of this one.

The guy kept advancing, and Gibbs soon found himself backed into a corner. Bracing himself, he stared at the guy defiantly, as a wicked grin appeared on the brunette's face. Dark eyes scrutinised him.

"On your knees."

"No." He might have given up all hope of escape, but he'd be damned if he was going to just obey the guy.

"I said, on your knees!" A large hand reached out to grab his shoulder, but was interrupted half way there as the door opened, the intruder knocking a couple of times as he entered the room.

"Leo?"

The large guy growled low in his throat before turning to face the man who Gibbs presumed was still standing in the doorway as he couldn't see him.

"What?" He barked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The other guy said in a calm, quiet voice. His captor, who was apparently called Leo, sighed angrily but moved over to the door anyway. The two men talked quietly, and Gibbs strained his ears to hear them.

"The guy you got over there?"

"What about him?"

"I want him."

"No. I just got him, I'm not giving him to you without at least trying him first."

Gibbs didn't like the sound of that one bit, but stayed in his corner, listening.

"Look, I got rid of Dimitri for you, didn't I? You owe me a favour, and you can find another guy, it's not like they're hard to come across. Let me have that one."

Another angry sigh, then –

"Fine. Just get him out of my sight before I change my mind."

While Gibbs was happier now he knew 'Leo' wouldn't be doing anything to him tonight, he couldn't help but wonder who Dimitri was, and what exactly this new guy had done to 'get rid' of him. All thoughts flew from his mind however, when the new man moved away from the doorway, appearing for the first time in Gibbs' line of sight.

He was shorter than Leo, standing perhaps an inch or two taller than Gibbs, and slimmer too. The brunette's muscles were shown off beautifully by his tight black t-shirt and dark blue jeans that looked as if they had been painted on. Then as if that hadn't been attractive enough, Gibbs looked up at his face, his eyes. He'd always said he had a thing about redheads, but in truth his attraction had nothing to do with hair colour. It was the eyes. Beautiful eyes on a pretty woman and he was all set (red hair was a plus too, of course. He hadn't been lying completely when he'd admitted that). What he didn't understand however, was his instant attraction to the man standing in front of him. Mainly because he was a man, and Gibbs had always thought he was straight. Then the guy was holding out his hand and waving it in a 'come here' motion and Gibbs decided to hell with it, this emerald eyed beauty was giving him a way out and he was going to take it, no matter what might come afterwards.

He followed Green Eyes out of the door and down the dimly lit hallway, having to jog to keep up. It wasn't doing his still aching head any favours but he didn't think Green Eyes was going to slow down any time soon. They turned left at the end of the first section of hallway, then continued on down what Gibbs thought must be the main hallway (it was certainly long enough), stopping half way down in front of a pair of doors. Green Eyes pushed one of them open and gestured for Gibbs to go through. Met with stairs heading both up and down, he looked to his left and waited expectantly.

"Down." The single word was spoken so softly that Gibbs almost didn't catch it.

"Okay."

They proceeded down the stairs until they met another set of doors, these with a sign attached, indicating they were on the second floor.

"Though there. Turn right."

Gibbs nodded, and the two of them kept walking. It was strangely silent. Considering what this place appeared to be, Gibbs had expected more noise. _Rooms are probably soundproofed._

Green Eyes had slowed down a little, maybe sympathetic to Gibbs' recent head injury but more likely because he was on a different floor to Leo. It meant that Gibbs could now walk and still keep up with the guy, sticking behind and slightly to his left. They turned left again and the end of the long corridor, and stopped beside the fifth door on the right. Green Eyes produced a key from his jeans pocket (Gibbs idly wondered just how he'd managed to get that in there) and unlocked the door, ushering Gibbs inside.

The room's basic layout was identical to the one upstairs, except this one had plain walls, more modern furniture, no large cabinet and a piano instead of a desk. Everything else was in the same place. He turned to face the man who had brought him here and raised an eyebrow in silent question. The man moved to the couch and sat down, his manner reminding Gibbs of a cat, comfortable in his surroundings, the graceful predator.

"Bathroom's through there, if you want to go get cleaned up a bit."

"Huh?"

The man gestured towards his head. "You've got some blood in your hair, from where Leo hit you."

Gibbs blinked. He had somehow missed that when he'd first woken up. He nodded, murmuring a thanks before disappearing into the small en-suite. He closed the door behind him, then placed his hands on the marble counter, hanging his head and taking a deep breath, wondering not for the first time what this guy wanted with him. _He doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me... not that that means anything. There's anger in those eyes but I don't think it's directed at me._

He calmly cleaned the blood from his hair as best as he could, wanting a shower but he didn't think his new captor would be too impressed with that, and left the relative safety of the small bathroom, moving to sit on the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're wondering."

Gibbs looked up. "What are you going to do with me then?"

"Nothing. You can't leave, though. Leo... he'll only grab you again if I let you go tonight. You'll have to stay here until he gets bored and moves onto someone else."

_Great._ "How long will that take?"

"Er... two, three weeks maybe?"

"Weeks?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

"Leo is strangely picky, for a vampire. Gets attached easily, you should feel lucky I managed to get you away from him at all." He looked at his watch. "Look, I have to be somewhere soon, so I'll give you a quick explanation of what's going to happen, long version will have to wait until later, okay?"

Gibbs nodded, still stuck on the idea of being trapped here, in this room for three weeks.

"You can't leave this room, not without me anyway. I won't be here all the time, so when I'm out I'll be locking the door. It's for your own safety, okay? It won't keep out anyone who's really determined to get in, but people do generally respect a locked door around here so you should be alright. I'll find you some clothes to wear tomorrow when the stores open, and I think there's some aspirin in the bathroom cabinet for your headache. Any questions, before I leave?"

Gibbs said the first thing that came into his head. "Didn't realise jeans came in a spray can, these days."

Green Eyes blinked. "Okay... up until now I was pretty sure you didn't have a concussion. Now I'm not so sure."

Gibbs laughed. "You did ask me if I had any questions."

"Yeah... that wasn't what I meant though. Did you listen to anything I just said, or were you too busy thinking about what I'm wearing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Too busy thinking about what you're wearing?" Gibbs said cheekily. He really had heard everything the first time around, but let the vampire repeat it all anyway. It was only fair after all, he was going to be stuck here with him for three weeks.

"Okay. You get it that time?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Questions? Preferably about what I just said and not my wardrobe."

"Who's Dimitri?"

Green Eyes' expression hardened. "No one," he said shortly. Gibbs made a mental note of the obviously touchy subject. "Now I really do have to go. I'll be back in a couple of hours, I'm sure you can find something to entertain yourself with." With that, he left the room, lock clicking behind him. Gibbs looked around for the promised entertainment, only seeing the piano. _Entertain myself? With what?_

_AN: Longer, as promised. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait guys, life took over for a bit. Settling down now though, so the next chapter shouldn't take very long at all. :)_

**Chapter Three**

Gibbs sat on the bed waiting for Green Eyes to return. He'd been unable to find anything to do, as he'd never learned to play the piano and there was a distinct lack of books in the room. He had been fascinated by what looked like an empty picture frame, albeit a very large one, on the exact same stretch of wall that had housed the entertainment cabinet in Leo's room for several minutes but couldn't see the point in it. He had treated himself to a much needed shower though, his new captor (protector? He wasn't sure yet) had said he'd be a couple of hours after all.

He let his mind wander, wondering what his team were doing. It had been almost eight hours since he'd been taken from the parking lot outside the bar, nearing five in the morning. He idly wondered if he should ask to call them, to let them know he was alright, but shoved the thought away. For one thing, if he told them what was going on he knew his team wouldn't be able to stay away, and letting his captor know that he was a federal agent could complicate things. He might never get back to his team if the green eyed vampire decided a federal agent was a useful asset to keep around.

Talking about a certain green eyed vampire... Gibbs couldn't understand it. The moment he laid eyes on the guy he'd felt... safe, strangely enough. There was something about him, something in those eyes that screamed safety and trust, yet Leo hadn't seemed to notice it. Gibbs didn't think that Green Eyes would last long in this place if anyone else had noticed, so presumed that he was the only one. It wasn't just the feeling of safety however, there was some sort of attraction beneath it all, something that Gibbs wasn't familiar with. Not with men, in any case. Women, sure. He could easily liken it to what he'd felt the first time he'd laid eyes on Shannon, all those years ago but that only confused him even more. He'd never been attracted to men, and he didn't think it was anything to do with vampires, he'd met plenty of those before and he'd never felt this way. His protector was something else, that was for sure.

He looked up, startled out of his deep thoughts as the door unlocked and opened. Green Eyes entered the room, tucking the keys back into his pocket with one hand, pizza box balanced in the other. He didn't pay any attention to Gibbs at first, dumping the pizza box on the small couch before looking around the room, then at Gibbs.

"What're you sitting there for?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Didn't have anything better to do, not like there's anything in here _for _me to do, is there?"

Green Eyes looked over at the empty picture frame on the wall. "Don't you watch TV?"

_Oh, so that's what that is._

Gibbs stayed silent for several seconds, and Green Eyes grinned. "You didn't know what it was, did you?" He said, grin getting wider. Gibbs couldn't help but notice what a brilliant smile the vampire had, but remained silent.

"I'll show you how to use it later, if you want," the vampire offered.

Gibbs nodded. "Sure."

Green Eyes smiled softly then turned back, grabbing the pizza from it's temporary perch on the couch, bringing it over to the bed.

"Thought you might be hungry. Not exactly breakfast food I know, but it was the only place open on the way back from my... meeting."

"Had worse for breakfast before." _That healthy crap Kate insists on bringing in for a start. That stuff should be tied to a tree and shot, and I think the rest of my team agree with me. Except Ducky, but that's just Ducky._

Green Eyes raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else, instead flipping the lid open on the pizza box and grabbing a slice. Taking a large bite, he chewed and swallowed before groaning in pleasure.

"Pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese. Just the way I like it," he said, licking his lips.

"Thought vampires didn't eat, thought you just drank blood."

Green Eyes glanced up, swallowing his second bite of pizza quickly. "We don't _need_ to eat, no but I have this lifelong love affair with pizza. Just can't give her up, can I?" He grinned, shoving the remainder of the slice in his mouth before reaching for another.

_Definitely something else Jethro, definitely something else._

They devoured the rest of the pizza in silence, and it was only when Green Eyes moved to pick the empty box up from the bed that Gibbs spoke.

"What happened to my stuff? What I had in my pockets?"

The vampire sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Um..." He thought for a moment. "Keys are usually destroyed, along with any traceable weapons, guns, etc. that you may have had on your person... untraceable weapons usually end up in someone else's pocket, along with any cash you had on you. Credit cards and ID get shredded, and anything else, wallet or whatever, gets burned. At least, that's what usually happens here, why?"

"Ah. Okay." Gibbs didn't say anything else. Green Eyes obviously wasn't going to take that as an answer however, as he got up and moved around the bed until he was back in Gibbs' line of sight.

"Why?" He repeated.

For some reason Gibbs felt compelled to tell him. "Just a photo I had in my wallet, that's all. Me, my wife and child. Only copy I had."

"Well, you can take another picture, can't you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "They're both dead. Have been for a long time now." He glanced up, seeing what looked like sadness flash across his young protector's face.

"I'm sorry."

Gibbs shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry for. Was a long time ago now. Was just one of the few pictures I still have of the three of us all together, is all."

Green Eyes nodded, before standing up and heading for the door with the pizza box. "Gonna take this down to the trash, be back in a few minutes." Without saying anything else, he left. Gibbs sighed, shifting positions so he was a little more comfortable while he waited.

He didn't have to wait long, the guy was back less than ten minutes later, putting a cell phone back in his pocket this time as he came through the door. He walked over to the bed, slight hesitation in his gait.

"I uh, I got a call, I gotta go out again. You should um... you should get some sleep, you look like you need it," he said, gesturing at the bed. He turned away, then hesitated and turned back. Pulling something out of his pocket, he placed it on the covers in front of Gibbs. "Here. I'll be back later sometime. Get some sleep, okay?" He turned again and started to walk away, the hesitation gone and his sure-footed stride back in place. Gibbs looked down at the item Green Eyes had left in front of him and picked it up. He turned the slightly burnt photograph over and looked at Shannon and Kelly's faces, one on either side of his own.

He looked up sharply, a rare thank you about to leave his lips, but the young vampire was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Time moved remarkably quickly considering he was, for all intents and purposes, a prisoner in a three roomed cell. Green Eyes had returned later that first morning with clothing for Gibbs that fit him perfectly. Gibbs had asked how he'd known his sizes, only to be told that the vampire had guessed. 'I have a good eye for things like that,' he'd said. The young vampire had also brought with him some woodworking magazines – apparently Gibbs smelt like sawdust – and a large cup of black coffee.

They soon settled into a routine of sorts, Green Eyes patiently teaching Gibbs how to work the TV, and for once Gibbs found himself not getting frustrated, as the younger man didn't use technical terms or over-explain things like McGee would have. They were comfortable with each other, Gibbs quietly reading while Green Eyes worked on a laptop, often leaving the room to answer or make phone calls. That was when he was actually there, he left for his mysterious 'meetings' at odd times, sometimes back within a half hour, sometimes gone most of the day. Gibbs often wondered just what the brunette was doing, but knew it was none of his business. His protector was just that, his protector and nothing else. Anything else he may or may not be involved in... Gibbs didn't want to know.

He'd never had the chance to ask or even thank the vampire for bringing the photograph back to him. It sat on the nightstand on 'his' side of the bed, propped up against a clock. Green Eyes had seemed so awkward about bringing it back to him that Gibbs wasn't sure if he wanted to bring the subject back up again.

He looked up, watching as Green Eyes paused in his typing on the laptop to stretch.

"How long have I been here now?"

"Five days. Why, you getting bored already?" The vampire answered distractedly, not even looking up from the laptop's screen.

"Nah, just making sure I hadn't lost track. Have finished all of these magazines though," he hinted. Green Eyes looked up then, smiling slightly.

"Subtlety was never your strong point, was it?" He chuckled. "I'll get you some more when I go out later. Chinese for dinner?"

"Sure."

.

Green Eyes yawned. "You know, I don't think I've slept in over a week. Do you mind?" He asked Gibbs, gesturing at the space next to the older man in the bed.

"Uh, sure." Gibbs shuffled towards the edge on his side a little more, giving the vampire plenty of room. Green Eyes got up and walked across the room, stripping down to boxers as he went – Gibbs tried not to look, he really did but _damn_ the guy had a nice body – and climbed into bed next to Gibbs, going to sleep seemingly immediately. Gibbs shrugged and followed him down.

.

He woke suddenly, a hand shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he blinked, looking around the room blearily. Still dark outside, the lamp on the nightstand the only thing lighting the room, so he couldn't have been asleep too long. Eyesight clearing, he looked over, seeing Green Eyes looking at him with what seemed to be a hint of worry in his eyes.

"What?"

"You were shaking and moaning in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Kicked me a few times too. Nightmare?"

"I don't remember." Gibbs lied. Green Eyes raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing him, but to his credit, didn't push Gibbs for any information.

"Okay. Must have been the Chinese from earlier then huh?" Not waiting for an answer he continued. "Gonna go back to sleep?"

Gibbs didn't really want to, this particular nightmare always got him so shaken up he never got back to sleep, but he wasn't going to tell the vampire that. "Yeah, gonna go back to sleep." He pulled away from Green Eyes' hand which was still laying on his shoulder and settled down, closed his eyes and listened to the vampire doing the same, the lamp clicking off. They lay in silence for several minutes before Green Eyes spoke up again.

"I know you're still awake."

Gibbs didn't reply. Green Eyes sighed, turning the lamp back on again. Gibbs opened one eye and looked over quizzically. The young vampire bit his lip in thought, before lying back down. He pointed at Gibbs, then at his own side. "Come here." When Gibbs hesitated he rolled his eyes. "Come on, I don't bite."

Gibbs stared at him incredulously and Green Eyes laughed. "Okay, bad choice of words. You know what I mean. Come here." Gibbs did, laying his head on the vampires shoulder. Green Eyes smiled, wrapping an arm around Gibbs' shoulders and running his fingers through Gibbs' hair. "This okay?" He asked. Gibbs nodded. The vampire turned out the light, and Gibbs slept soundly for the first time in years.

.

The nightmare and subsequent middle of the night conversation were never mentioned again, but Green Eyes had spent every night in bed with Gibbs since, an arm around Gibbs' shoulders, fingers stroking through Gibbs' hair. The older man felt better than he had in years, the combination of restful sleep and lack of stress making Gibbs feel ten years younger. He looked it too, according to his green eyed companion.

It was that that made him decide, almost two weeks after he'd been taken from that parking lot, to tell his protector what he was, and damn the consequences.

"I'm a federal agent."

Green Eyes looked up from his laptop. "I know."

Gibbs blinked. "You knew?"

"Yeah. I saw your ID when I went to rescue your photograph that night. Figured if you wanted to mention it, talk about it, you would."

Gibbs smiled softly. _This guy understands me better than most people, and we barely know each other. Huh._

"Do you?" The vampire asked. "Want to talk about it, that is."

Strangely enough, Gibbs did. He got up and sat on the couch next to Green Eyes, who put the laptop away and turned to face Gibbs.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

.

So they talked. Or rather, Gibbs talked and Green Eyes listened. He told him about his team, about Kate's brush with death when Ari's sniper bullet grazed her forehead, about how he met Ziva, how she was all but forced onto his team by Jenny but now he wouldn't have her anywhere else, about Jenny's death earlier that year. He told him about getting blown up, losing his memory and running away to Mexico, leaving the team to Kate. He told him about losing Stan Burley to the plague just over four years earlier. When he ran out of tales to tell about his team he began talking about some of their cases, seeing that the vampire was intrigued. He didn't think he'd talked so much in years, but it felt good somehow.

But it wasn't until later that night that he realised something. Green Eyes had asked questions when they were talking earlier, but they'd seemed forced somehow, like he already knew the answers but was asking anyway for show. That, and the private phone calls, the meetings at all hours, and Gibbs began to wonder. He knew it shouldn't be possible, but enough things had been proven wrong in the last two weeks that he didn't think it was too much of a stretch.

He began to wonder if Green Eyes was a cop.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! :)_

_Just a warning, there's a slightly disturbing scene further down. If anyone doesn't want to read it, just avoid the second italicised section. :)_

**Chapter Five**

Gibbs made sure to pay extra attention to Green Eyes over the following few days, to see if his suspicions could be either proved or disproved in any way. He knew it shouldn't be possible for the vampire to be a member of law enforcement. For all vampires were a part of daily life now, no matter how many people still feared them, there were a few jobs that vampires simply weren't permitted to have, law enforcement being one of them. The prospect of a vampire losing control at a particularly bloody murder scene or when confronted with an injured victim was deemed too great, and the negatives outweighed the positives (speed and agility when chasing suspects, low sleep requirements, heightened senses and accelerated healing for instance). The military however, wasn't so strict and accepted vampires, even though they were as a rule kept separate from their human counterparts in battle.

His suspicions weren't disproved however. He was slowly becoming more and more convinced that Green Eyes was a cop after all. It shouldn't be possible, there was a blood test performed on all police officers both before they entered the academies and at random intervals throughout their careers, to check for the irregularities that were in vampire blood. Unless someone had been covering it up to get an undercover cop in vampire circles... Gibbs wouldn't be surprised. Green Eyes did have a lot of meetings, that was for sure, though none were at night anymore. Gibbs suspected that was his fault, and the vampire had been rearranging things so he could be there at night. It wasn't that Gibbs wasn't appreciative, the solid nights of sleep were something he was starting to get used to, and actually enjoy, but he wasn't used to being mollycoddled, as it were. It was nice, but rather strange.

He smiled, remembering a conversation that they'd had earlier that day. Green Eyes had been intrigued as to how Gibbs met Kate. He knew that she'd been with the Secret Service prior to NCIS, and had listened intently to Gibbs' tale of the whole Air Force One incident.

"_So, it was sort of like the movie 'Air Force One', was it? Inside the plane and everything?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Cool." Green eyes lit up with amusement as a thought crossed the vampire's mind. "I hope you don't turn out to be like your namesake from the movie though."_

"_Huh?"_

_Green Eyes groaned. "Your namesake! Agent Gibbs, the Secret Service bad guy? Did you even watch the movie?"_

_Gibbs did a double take, wondering when Green Eyes had learned his name before remembering that the vampire had seen his ID. "Oh yeah, I remember now. It's been a while since I saw the movie, gimme a break." He grinned. "No, I'm not like my namesake, as you call him."_

"_I'm glad to hear it."_

Gibbs was jolted from the memory by Green Eyes knocking on the bathroom door.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

Gibbs finished getting dried off from his shower quickly before getting redressed and going into the main room. Green Eyes was playing the piano, for the first time since Gibbs had met him. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked. Gibbs shook his head.

The vampire was quite talented, long fingers gliding gracefully over the keys to produce classical music that Gibbs didn't recognise, but enjoyed all the same. He played for almost an hour, before standing up and giving an exaggerated bow with a grin when Gibbs applauded. He disappeared into the bathroom and Gibbs lay back, thinking about how long it'd been since anyone had played piano for him.

He hadn't realised how lost in his thoughts he'd become until Green Eyes appeared from the bathroom, freshly showered with still damp hair. The vampire climbed into bed next to Gibbs, who took up his usual position before they both went to sleep.

.

_He walked into the living room at his home, following the sounds of the piano, the slightly clunky sounds indicating Shannon and Kelly practising together. Wandering in with a smile on his face, he turned to look over at the piano and stopped, horrified at what he saw._

_His wife and daughter were both covered with blood, obviously dead but still sitting there playing the piano like they had so many times before. They began to turn to face him, and –_

He woke up with a yell, obviously giving Green Eyes a shock as the vampire also sat up, fangs out, looking for the danger. Gibbs was breathing heavily, barely paying attention as the vampire retracted his fangs on seeing there was no danger before reaching out to touch Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs flinched away violently, and the young vampire didn't try again, instead waiting until Gibbs' breathing evened out before speaking.

"You okay? Nightmare?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

Gibbs shook his head. "Not really."

"Want to go back to sleep then?"

"Not really."

Green Eyes thought for a moment, before looking at the clock.

"It's 4AM." He sighed. "Wanna go for a drive?"

Gibbs looked up. "What, go out of this room?"

"No, I thought I'd bring the car in here. Might be a tight fit, but I'm sure we'd squeeze it in somehow. Actually driving it could be a problem though," he said sarcastically. "Yeah, outside. You want to?"

Gibbs pondered this. "Yeah, yeah I do."

.

They got dressed quickly, before heading down to the parking garage. Green Eyes kept Gibbs close to his side, an arm around his waist but they didn't meet anyone on their way down. Gibbs looked around, wondering which car belonged to the young vampire as they walked down the rows, before stopping.

"Here she is, my pride and joy." Green Eyes pointed at a red Ferrari. "1979 Ferrari 308 GTS, like what Magnum drove." He seemed overjoyed at this, but his grin faltered when he saw Gibbs' blank look. "Oh come on, surely you know what Magnum is?" Gibbs shook his head, and the vampire started muttering under his breath. "Okay. You seriously need to watch more TV, starting with Magnum P.I."

They got in and Green Eyes drove off, his driving style matching Gibbs' speed but with a lot more finesse, the hair raising corners certainly no slower, but a lot smoother. They drove for almost an hour, eventually slowing and pulling onto a grassy verge overlooking some trees, with DC in the distance.

They got out and leaned against the side of the car, looking over into the distance.

"You wanna talk about it now?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah. Wasn't much different to any I've had before, nothing to talk about really."

"Okay. If you're sure."

They stood in silence for a while longer before Green Eyes spoke again.

"It's been three weeks now. I saw Leo with his latest victim yesterday, seems to have forgotten all about you."

Gibbs nodded. "I know."

"So... you can er... go home, if you want. I can drop you off somewhere... if you want."

Gibbs thought about it, and discovered that he really didn't. "I don't, not really. I think I'd like to stay with you, um..."

"Tony." The vampire supplied. "My name, it's Tony."

"Jethro."

"You go by your middle name? Interesting."

Gibbs smiled. "I think I'd like to stay with you, Tony."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do." Tony started to laugh. "How on earth did we manage to get through three weeks of each others company, yet never need to use each others name?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Hell if I know." He honestly hadn't realised until that moment that they hadn't.

Tony moved to stand in front of Gibbs. "Since we're sort of on the subject, if we're going to be staying together there's something I need to do. I hope you don't mind, but I um... I've seen you looking." He bent his head down and paused, his lips millimetres from the other man's. "This okay?" He asked.

Gibbs grabbed the back of the vampires head and pressed their lips together. "More than okay," he replied when they came up for air.

The two men stood there as the sun began to rise, leaning against the side of the bright red Ferrari, kissing lazily before Tony pulled away.

"Damn, is that the time? I gotta get you back to the room, and fast. Everyone will be starting to move around soon and I don't want to have to walk you through that lot if I can help it. Come on, we'll have to go."

They reluctantly pulled apart and began to get into the car when Tony's cell phone beeped. He pulled it out and groaned, before tossing his keys in Gibbs' direction. "Here. You drive, I gotta make a call."

Gibbs eyed the keys, then the car. "You're seriously gonna let me drive your car?"

Tony shrugged. "Sure. You can't be that bad a driver, surely?"

Gibbs grinned. "Nope, not at all."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Gibbs drove sedately at first, waiting for Tony to finish his phone call. The vampire had eyed him suspiciously, obviously tense as they pulled away, but had relaxed quickly. _Which will make the next bit all the more interesting._

He also drove more slowly so he could listen in on Tony's phone call, the half he could hear, at least. The vampire had just finished dialling, raising the phone to his ear.

"Hey." A pause. "No, not right now." Gibbs could easily guess that that was code for 'it's not safe to talk'. He listened closer.

"Yeah. No, had no luck unfortunately. Guess we were wrong after all, huh?" Tony looked disappointed. Gibbs wondered why.

"Yeah, okay. Tomorrow night? No, no earlier. Because earlier isn't any good, okay?" He was getting angry. "Trust me, it isn't any good. Tomorrow night, that's what I'm telling you." He flipped the phone's leather case shut, muttering 'damn bosses' under his breath so quietly that Gibbs barely heard it.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony grunted, turning to stare out of the window. His phone rang less than a minute later, and Tony groaned. He flipped the cover open and looked at the screen, before breaking into a smile.

"Hey! You heard, huh? Oh, you know what he's like, he never ever listens." Tony rolled his eyes, prompting a small smile from Gibbs. "I think I managed to get through to him. I hope so. That would help, yeah. Okay, see you then. Bye." Tony hung up, his mood improved tenfold. He settled back in his seat and looked over at Gibbs.

"You know, you aren't such a bad driver after all Jethro. The way you grinned before, I honestly thought you were going to drive like a race driver or something, given this is a Ferrari and all, but I was wrong." He shuffled about slightly. "You know the way back?" Gibbs nodded. "Good. Just ask me if you aren't so sure, okay?" Gibbs nodded again. Tony smiled, and closed his eyes.

Gibbs eyed him, and a grin crept across his face. _Just give him a minute... let him get settled in._

He counted down the seconds, and just over a minute later glanced over at Tony again, finding him in the same position. His grin got bigger, and he pressed his foot down hard on the accelerator.

.

Gibbs parked the Ferrari in it's space perfectly and turned off the engine. He looked over at Tony, who met his gaze, took a deep breath, blew it out then got out of the car. Gibbs smirked as the vampire stalked around it, inspecting it. He got out and stood next to the car, waiting expectantly. Tony finished his patrol and joined him.

"How I don't need new tyres I do not know." He said, with a pointed glance in Gibbs' direction. How she hasn't got any damage after the near miss with that poor woman's SUV, I do not know. How the hell you missed that kid, then the fire hydrant, then that old lady's dog without taking out my poor baby's windshield on that low hanging tree, I do not know." He stopped and took a breath, seemingly to control himself. Gibbs resisted the urge to laugh. "What I do know however is, you are never, ever driving my car ever again." He said, very calmly. Gibbs struggled, but managed to keep a straight face. "Come on. I need a drink." Tony muttered, starting to walk away then stopping when Gibbs didn't follow. "What?" He sounded mildly frazzled, to Gibbs' hidden glee.

"Alcohol doesn't affect vampires."

Tony sighed, then spoke again, very very calmly. "No, I know that, but it feels like the right thing to do after being subjected to that... that... insane roller-coaster-esque ride you gave me back here, okay? I need to do something normal, because what you just did in my poor, defenceless car was not normal, okay?" His voice was getting higher and higher as he ranted. Gibbs, for his part managed not to smirk as he nodded, walking towards the vampire. As soon as Tony's back was turned however, he grinned. _Ah, it feels good to drive again._

.

Thirty minutes and three stiff drinks later, Tony had calmed down somewhat, and finally stopped pacing to come and sit next to Gibbs on the couch. Pulling Gibbs into his side, he leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "I have to go out."

Gibbs nodded. "Meeting, again?" The vampire nodded. "Can I come?" He ventured.

Tony shook his head. "Sorry. Even if I thought my car wouldn't tremble in fear at the thought of you being anywhere near her so soon, the meeting... it's better for you to stay here. Look, it's..." He checked his watch. "Almost eight. If I leave now, I can be back just after lunch. Anything in particular you have in mind?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Up to you."

Tony nodded and stood up, pulling Gibbs up with him. Pulling the older man close, he kissed him again, hands trailing down Gibbs' back to his ass. Squeezing the firm cheeks through Gibbs' jeans, he spoke again. "And maybe we could... pick up where we left off earlier, huh?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. Gibbs chuckled.

"Sure."

Tony grinned, that big wide grin of his that had Gibbs lost every single time and left. The locks clicked behind the vampire, and Gibbs waited in silence for several minutes before groaning and sinking down onto the couch, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his temples. "Oh hell Jethro, what _are _you doing? He's a guy, a freaking vampire guy who's tangled up in who the hell knows what, and you just kissed him and all but guaranteed sex with him when he gets back later? You don't even like guys! You've never looked at a guy in a romantic way in your entire life, all fifty three years of it, and you start now?" He got up and started pacing. "Bit late to have a mid-life crisis, also a bit late to suddenly decide you aren't as straight as you thought you were. What the hell am I doing? I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm doing. What if I freak out or something? What if I change my mind half way through?" He paced towards the window and sighed. "And now you're turning into a teenage girl. Great, just great." He sat back down heavily on the couch. "You're a Marine, Jethro. Suck it up." He nodded to himself, then his eyes widened. "Oh god. What if he wants a blowjob?"

.

Tony returned just after midday with lunch, which they ate in silence. Gibbs couldn't bring himself to look at the vampire, having paced up and down the room all morning wondering what was going to happen when Tony got back. He was surprised he hadn't worn through the thick carpet. They finished eating, then sat in silence for a while before Tony's patience finally seemed to give.

"So, you changed your mind?" He asked. Gibbs looked up in confusion. "About what we discussed this morning. You seemed all for it, then when I left earlier you had your little rant – yeah, I heard. Good ears," he added when Gibbs frowned. "Well, that and I stood outside the door for a few minutes." Gibbs groaned. "Look, if you don't want to do anything, we don't have to. I mean, I'd love to, cause you are pretty hot for an older guy, but it's up to you. No pressure, okay?"

Gibbs thought about this for a minute. "Hang on. Older guy? You're probably older than me!"

Tony laughed. "Nah, I'm not. I'm thirty seven years old."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "You're a vampire. Looks mean nothing. You look like you're in your mid thirties, but that doesn't mean a thing. What, were you 37 when you were turned?" Tony shook his head.

"Nah. I am actually 37 years old, including my vampire years."

"Can't have been that long since you were turned then." Gibbs stated.

Tony looked uncomfortable. "No. Four years." He bit his lip. "So. Getting back to my original subject, do you, or do you not want to do anything this afternoon? I mean, you decided to stay here with me so that must mean something, right?"

Gibbs filed the blatant subject change and Tony's discomfort away for future reference. Tony had a point, his wanting to stay did mean something. He just wasn't sure what. Getting a good nights sleep every night was certainly one of the plus points, but it was something more than that. There was something there between him and Tony, and he didn't think that it was just plain attraction. He trusted the other man, had done since he first laid eyes on him and he wanted to know why, needed to know why. It made no sense; he was a naturally suspicious person and Tony hadn't done anything other than save him from Leo to make him trust him. That would usually have been something but it didn't explain the instant feeling of safety. That shouldn't have happened, he hadn't known that Tony wasn't going to hurt him until a short time later. It just didn't make sense to him, and he hated it when something didn't make sense. So hanging around for a while seemed like a good idea. Except for the fact they were obviously attracted to each other, which just made things complicated.

He hadn't realised he'd gotten lost in his thoughts once more until Tony snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You in there?" Tony's green eyes looked him over in concern.

"Yeah. Sorry. Thinking."

"Ah. Right. You continue on then, I'll just wait here. Let me know when you're done."

"I'm not a TV dinner, Tony." _Except... he's a vampire, you're human and well... you could well become dinner. Didn't think of that earlier, did you Jethro? Damn, this is getting more complicated by the minute._

"I know." Tony smiled.

Gibbs thought. _I did enjoy kissing him earlier, that's for sure. As for him possibly biting me, well... everyone I've ever spoken to seems to enjoy it, no reason why I wouldn't._

Gibbs looked up, into Tony's eyes. "Okay. Could we... could we go slow, maybe?" He asked. The unsure tone of his voice was alien to him.

Tony nodded. "As slow as you like. Tortoise? Snail? Any preferences?" He grinned when Gibbs glared, pulling him closer for a soft kiss before the older man could say anything. "This okay?" He asked. Gibbs nodded.

They kissed like that for a while, sitting on the couch before Gibbs decided he wanted a little more. He stood up, Tony following and walked over to the bed.

"You sure?" Tony asked him. Gibbs nodded.

"Just kissing... for now." Tony saluted him, making Gibbs laugh as he was pulled onto the bed, landing on top of Tony, straddling him with a leg bent on either side of the vampire's hips. Tony waggled his eyebrows before pulling Gibbs' head down for another kiss. This continued for some time, the two men getting more and more comfortable with each other, hands wandering (Gibbs took great pleasure in discovering that Tony's ribs were ticklish on his left side), but clothes remaining on, if slightly askew. The touching got more and more heated until Tony finally took charge, rolling them both over so he was on top of Gibbs, pressing him into the mattress and thrusting against him slowly, grinning when the older man grabbed at his ass to press their bodies closer together, moaning into the older man's mouth.

Then, with perfect timing, all hell broke loose.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is for Bob Rhynoplasty, my 100__th__ reviewer. :D_

.

**Chapter Seven**

Tony pulled away, rolling off Gibbs and sitting up. The older man joined him as they heard distant gunshots and yelling. Tony swore and stood up quickly, jogging to where he'd left his shoes next to the door. He shoved them on, pulling his clothes to rights and grabbed his jacket.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"No idea," Tony answered. "Could be anything, literally." He dug around in one of the jacket's pockets, eventually pulling out a short piece of chain with two keys on it. Pulling the chain apart he tossed one of the keys to Gibbs. "I'm going to go down there, see what the hell is going on okay? I'm gonna lock the door, but if you need to get out..." He gestured to the key in Gibbs' hand. "I wouldn't use it unless you have no other choice though, this building is full of vampires and if they start running for it... you won't get far in the middle of that lot, believe me. I'll be back as soon as I can." He left, locking the door behind him.

Gibbs looked at the key, then pocketed it, getting up from the bed and heading towards where his own shoes sat next to the door. He pulled them, and the thick, deep blue hooded sweater that Tony had given him on, then saw the photograph, still leaning against the lamp on the nightstand, just like it had been for nearly three weeks. He pocketed it, not even sparing Shannon and Kelly's smiling faces a glance, then headed for the window. He'd pulled the curtains partway across earlier due to a headache, and pushed them back now so he could see what was going on downstairs.

Looking down onto the building's front lawn, he could see the cause of the mayhem. Police cars were everywhere, and for a moment he thought it might have something to do with his team but he all of the cars he could see were marked, nothing with NCIS emblazoned on the side, or even any other federal agencies. This was all down to the local DC PD. He watched, not that he could see much; all of the action seemed to be taking place indoors. He toyed with the idea of leaving the room, considering it was a police raid but thought better of it, the vampires who resided here would probably be trying to get away even harder. No, he'd stay where he was for now.

He perched on the narrow windowsill, watching as the action calmed down. Vampires started appearing, led from the building in cuffs, two officers with each one. Gibbs knew that the cuffs were strengthened, and two chains ran from them, one held by each of the escorting officers to control the vampire should he or she decide to fight, much like a horse held in cross-ties. It was a simple, but highly effective method, that most vampires didn't even bother to fight.

He watched as more vampires were led from the building, but didn't see Tony. Humans started to be brought out too, most with a blanket wrapped around them. All were sent straight towards the ambulances that had started to arrive. EMT's were now almost as common as police officers on the grass outside, tending to the human victims. Most came from the building on their own two feet, but a few were brought out in wheelchairs, and one on a stretcher, covered in blood and was rushed over to a waiting ambulance, which left seconds later, sirens blaring.

There were a lot of victims, a lot more than Gibbs would have expected. Some vampires must have had more than one human as their prisoner here, either that or a lot of vampires had escaped. Unless both of those statements are true, Gibbs thought.

More vampires came from the building, these all had blood on their clothing, accompanied by small holes that could only have come from gunshot wounds. _These ones must be the ones who resisted arrest. _More cops surrounded those vampires, the ones who weren't holding chains had their guns drawn. Gibbs couldn't see where the vampires were taken, all of them so far had been escorted around the far corner of the building. _The cops must have a holding area set up until the Vampire Council gets here._

Most Police Departments couldn't deal with vampires, as they required specially designed cells and trained officers with specialised equipment which most states couldn't afford to pay for. Federal Agencies had such facilities in some of their buildings, the NCIS office in DC being one of them (even if they could only hold two vampires at a time), but for the rest, that was where the Vampire Council came in.

Some people referred to them as 'Vampire Cops', but they weren't. They were basically prison officers, except they were an all vampire workforce. They escorted vampire prisoners from where they were arrested to a specialised prison, then back to the police department to be interviewed or courtrooms as required. They then dealt with the vampires if they were convicted of their crimes, not that anyone knew what 'dealt with' meant. All Gibbs knew was that any vampire convicted of rape, murder or non-consensual turning of a human being had never been seen or heard of again. Hell, most of the ones that were even suspected of doing something like that were never seen again. The vampire community didn't like criminals either, it seemed.

He still hadn't seen Tony anywhere. Gibbs wondered for a moment if maybe the vampire had taken off somewhere, but he didn't seem the type, at least not without taking Gibbs with him.

He jumped slightly at a knock on the door. Looking at it suspiciously, he made to get up, watching as the handle was tried. Someone spoke outside the door, quietly so Gibbs couldn't hear. The door flew open a few seconds later, kicked open by...

"Police! Put your hands in the air!"

_Huh._

Two cops entered the room, one holding a gun, the other a taser, one of the few things capable of incapacitating a vampire, even if it was only for a few seconds. The one holding a taser kept it pointed at Gibbs who had raised his hands as ordered while the other cleared the rest of the room.

"Hang on. Hey Paul, isn't this the guy from the BOLO? The missing fed?" The one with the taser asked his partner. _The 'missing fed' is standing right in front of you asshole, no need to talk about me like I'm not here._

His partner appeared from the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah it is. Agent Gibbs, right?" He directed the last part at Gibbs himself, who nodded, slowly lowering his hands as the two police officers lowered their weapons. They didn't holster them, but Gibbs didn't expect them to, for all they knew there were still vampires in the building and one could appear at any moment.

"Are you alright?" The one with the gun, Paul apparently, asked him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. No need for an ambulance for me," Gibbs answered, gesturing to the window. "Been watching. No cops injured?"

"Nah, we've done a few raids on places like these, we're becoming old hands now," Paul answered. "Damn places, for every one you take out another three appear." He shook his head. "The Vampire Council can make all the threats they like to vampires caught in places like these, but it doesn't seem to make much difference. Come on, lets get you out of here. You sure you don't need someone to look at you?"

Gibbs started to walk towards the door, sneaking a final glance around the room that he knew he'd never see again. "No, I'm fine. Save the EMT's for people who actually need them." From the look Paul shot his partner Gibbs could tell that the two cops didn't believe him, but he ignored them. _Let them think what they like, I know nothing happened, and that's all that matters._

He continued looking around for Tony as he made his way out of the building with various escorts. Paul and his partner had taken him as far as the stairs, where he'd been handed off to another cop. He'd been pointed down the stairs, where he'd passed several more cops, one on each landing and at each exit door until he'd reached the lobby. This part of the building he hadn't seen before, having gone through the other exit into the parking garage the last time he'd left the building. Yet another cop pointed him across the room, indicating the best route through the blood, bullet casings and glass shards. The cops had marked a weaving path through with crime scene tape in an attempt to keep the evidence from being disturbed too much. _Obviously this is the only exit other than the parking garage, which is probably off limits._

He made his way carefully down the marked path and outside to a flurry of activity. Lights flashed on the cars, sirens echoed as ambulances left and more police cars joined the fray. People were everywhere, tending to the injured, congregating in small groups. Cops were going in and out of the building constantly, but the flow of victims had mostly stopped, only a few being led from the building now, and no vampires in sight. _No vampires, and no Tony._

Then he saw him. Green shirt and black jacket unmarked by blood (Gibbs wasn't surprised at the rush of relief he felt when he realised the vampire hadn't been injured in the fight), he was yelling at a grey haired police officer, the decorations on his uniform leading Gibbs to believe that he was of a high rank. Two detectives were flanking Tony, one with short greying brown hair, the other with black hair a little longer than Tony's, flopping in his eyes. Their arms were stretched out towards the vampire but not touching him, Gibbs wasn't sure whether they were going to restrain Tony or attempt to calm him down. The fact Tony wasn't cuffed made Gibbs inclined to think that the second option was correct. Gibbs paid extra attention to the black haired detective. He looked to be about the same age as Tony (well, the same age that Tony _appeared _to be), and as soon as he laid his hand on Tony's arm the vampire calmed down, which was strange, Gibbs thought. Tony turned, and a glint of silver hanging from his neck had Gibbs straining for a closer look, before an ambulance drove across his line of sight, backing up slowly to collect more victims. By the time it had crossed his line of sight, Tony and the black haired detective had disappeared, along with the other two older men, swallowed up by the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Gibbs sat in his basement, an old jar in one hand, bottle of bourbon in the other. It was almost two in the morning, and he'd finally been left to his own devices. He'd looked for Tony earlier, but he and the other three men had vanished completely. Then after fighting off several EMT's attempting to take a look at him, he'd persuaded a cop to give him a ride home. Once there he'd thought he would get a little peace, some time to think before going to see the team.

He hadn't been in luck. Someone had called NCIS and told them that he'd been found (understandable), but then they'd also told them that he was being given a ride home, and someone at NCIS had then proceeded to inform his team, who were all waiting on his front porch when he got out of the police cruiser.

They'd been pleased to see him, all of them but they were wary, somehow. He hadn't understood why until Ducky asked if he'd been to the hospital, and when he'd replied in the negative they'd all looked at each other, then he knew. They all thought what those two cops had. He'd asked them, then told them that nothing like that happened, he hadn't been raped but he could see that they didn't believe him, could see it in their eyes. He hadn't pushed the matter any further, knew it was out of character for him to just leave it like that, knew that it would only further their suspicions but he just couldn't be bothered to argue with them. It had been almost seven by the time he'd got home, and he hadn't eaten since lunch.

They'd ended up ordering pizza, since his cupboards were empty (Abby had taken it upon herself to clean everything out, not that there was much in to begin with), and chatting about cases that they'd caught while he was away (away, like he'd been on vacation or something). He'd received some odd looks when he'd only drank one cup of coffee. Something else Tony had changed about him. There'd been no means to make coffee in the room and Tony hadn't brought him even half as much as his usual intake, so he didn't feel the need to drink it any longer.

Everyone had started yawning a little after midnight, and after some disagreements, he'd ended up giving up his own bed to Abby and Kate, the spare bed to Ducky, the couch to Ziva and the living room chair to McGee. So much for getting some alone time in his own house.

Gibbs eyed the boat, wondering if his back could take sleeping under it tonight. He decided against it, and began running through possibilities for somewhere even semi-comfortable to sleep. Coming up with nothing, he thought about a hotel but had a feeling that Kate would end up calling out half of NCIS to find him even if he left them a note. Talking about Kate... he was surprised she hadn't said the four words he'd been dreading yet. 'I told you so.'. She would eventually, he knew it.

He stood up, picking up a sander to work on the boat for a while when Kate stuck her head around the basement door.

"We caught a case, dead Marine found in his girlfriends apartment, girlfriend's missing, so we've got to go."

Gibbs nodded once and started making his way towards the door, only to be stopped halfway there.

"No Gibbs, Vance called, said you have to take a week and have a mandatory psych eval before you're allowed back in the field."

Gibbs groaned.

"You be okay here on your own?" Kate continued. Gibbs stared at her silently. She got the message. "Okay, well, we'll be going. Abby's going too, she caught a ride down here with us. Call me, if you need anything, okay?"

Gibbs nodded, even though he knew he wouldn't take her up on her offer, and she left.

He stayed downstairs until he finally heard the front door shut and two car engines start a few minutes later, then made his way up into the living room. He threw himself down on the sofa and let out a breath. _Peace, finally._

He wondered where Tony had gone. It felt strange, not having the vampire there, even though he was back in his own house. The younger man intrigued him, even more so with what he'd seen in the crowds earlier. Tony hadn't seemed to be under arrest, which confused Gibbs. Every other vampire caught in the building had been arrested and taken away by the Council, so why was Tony so different? Gibbs still had his suspicions about Tony being a cop, but unless the rules had changed when he wasn't looking... _Abby. She'll know._

He made a mental note to ask her the following day, and went to sleep in his own bed for the first time in three weeks.

.

It was four days before Gibbs managed to talk to Abby. The dead Marine's missing girlfriend had ended up being held to ransom, and when that was linked to some other similar cases, the FBI had waded in. To her credit, Kate hadn't begged Gibbs for help personally. The team did it for her, scared for their own and the hapless FBI agent's lives after Kate had allegedly threatened to shoot one of them in the balls if he didn't stop flirting with her (Gibbs had felt a rush of pride at that piece of information. He'd taught her well), and a couple of called in favours later, the FBI had backed off a little, leaving Kate, Ziva and McGee able to solve the case and get the girl back to her parents alive and well, and the FBI agents also back to their rightful building alive and in one piece, with no gunshot wounds.

He walked into Abby's lab, sipping at a cup of coffee (his intake was back to normal, having found himself unable to sleep for more than an hour at a time, the nightmares kicking in in full force).

"Hey Abs."

She spun around, breaking into a big smile and turned off the music. He'd seen her a couple of times since he got back, and she was becoming more comfortable touching him again, even if she kept hinting that if he needed to talk, she was there, irritating Gibbs a little.

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed, engulfing him in a toned down version of her usual greeting hug. She backed away before speaking in a stern voice. "Why are you here? Director Vance said you were off until Monday, then it was desk duty only until the psych eval."

"I came to see you Abby." Gibbs said softly. Her stern frown softened.

"Okay, that's a good enough reason for me. What do you need?"

"Got a question for you about vampires."

Her face fell. "Why? You don't normally talk about them..."

"Let's just say my recent experiences have made me more curious." Gibbs said, trying for a reassuring tone.

She sighed. "Okay. What's the question?"

"The rules about vampires being police officers... have they changed recently?"

She shook her head. "No. They still stand as they always have. Vampires can't be cops in America. The closest thing they can get is joining the Vampire Council, which a lot of former cops do after they've been turned but the standards are high there, it's hard to get in. I don't know the exact requirements, but I do know that you have to have been a vampire for a minimum of ten years to even be considered."

_That rules Tony out for the Council then. _

"You said America... are the rules different elsewhere?" Gibbs said, curious now.

"Most places still don't allow vampire cops, but there are some in Europe, but all applicants undergo a series of tests, like being presented with a bloody murder scene having had no blood intake for two weeks, for instance. If you're interested I can look it up, get some more information?" She offered.

"Nah, it's okay Abby. How many vampire cops managed to pass these tests?"

She typed something into her computer. "Surprisingly enough, quite a few. There's estimated between thirty and forty vampire police officers scattered across several European countries, according to the police databases."

"Can you tell if any of those vampires have been to the US recently?" Tony had had an American accent, but that didn't mean anything. He could have moved to Europe to become or remain a cop for all Gibbs knew. Abby looked confused, but typed on her keyboard anyway.

"No, nothing in the last six months Gibbs." She looked at him. "Why all the questions?"

"Just curious Abbs, that's all." He kissed her on the top of the head and turned to leave.

"Actually Gibbs, if you're looking for an American vampire cop... there is one possibility." She said. "Now... I don't know how much, if any of this is true, but there is, supposedly a vampire cop in the US."

"Go on," Gibbs replied.

"Well... Gibbs, I don't even know if this is true, I mean, conspiracy theorists think that it was all some grand plan to get money out of the public to cover for some shortfall for a new public park, and others think it was just to give them a reason to have a way into the vampire dens, and-"

"Abby..."

"Okay, sorry. Um. Well... there was an incident, in Baltimore... a vampire kidnapped a cop, it was a few years ago now. He took him and held him to ransom. He wanted a million dollars in 24 hours or... or..."

"Or what, Abby?"

"Or he was going to turn the cop. Now, you and I both know that turning someone without their consent carries a sentence equal to that of murder, especially in the vampire courts, but it's also been reported that's it's really, really painful for the person too, it's like torture or something, so they took the threat seriously. Anyway, the city wouldn't pay the ransom, so a plea was made to the public to attempt to raise the cash to rescue the cop. A few wealthy businessmen put some money in, but they didn't get enough. They only had eight hundred or eight hundred and fifty thousand dollars by the time the 24 hours were up, or something like that. So... they offered the money to the vampire in the hope that he'd accept it anyway, but he refused. Said it wasn't enough."

"What happened after that?" Gibbs was quietly horrified for what the cop must have gone through.

"Nothing. They didn't hear from the vampire again, but the cop apparently turned up on his precinct's front steps a week later. He'd been turned. They were going to fire him, but the newspapers and the public were in uproar over that. It wasn't going to make any difference, but then half of the Baltimore PD threatened to walk out, so they ended up having to make an exception to the rule."

"That all you know, Abbs?" Gibbs felt cheated somehow, like the main part of the story was missing.

"Yeah. Sorry Gibbs, the whole thing was shrouded in secrecy, hence the conspiracies. They said it was to protect the officer's identity, but a lot of people don't believe that."

"What do you believe, Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I love a conspiracy Gibbs, you know that but I'm a scientist, so I'd need proof one way or the other to give an opinion. I don't believe that there was a cop who got kidnapped, but I don't believe that there wasn't either, you know what I mean?"

Gibbs nodded, turning to leave. "I owe you a Caf-Pow, Abby. I'll bring it by when I'm next in here, okay?"

She grinned broadly, and he headed out of the door. He was about to press the button to call the elevator when something occurred to him. He headed back, sticking his head around the lab door.

"Abby?"

"Yup?" She looked at him expectantly. "Something else you wanted to ask?"

"How have I never heard about this cop thing until now?"

Her smile faltered. "You were a bit busy, when all of that was going down Gibbs."

"Busy how?"

"Well... we'd just lost Stan, then Kate... Kate nearly got a bullet through her head, then you had Ari to deal with, and then Ziva... you were kinda preoccupied, so the newspapers weren't high on your priority list I guess."

"Ah. Okay Abby, thanks." He went back to the elevator, deep in thought. _Stan... Kate... Ari... Ziva... the events of four years ago. Tony... he said he was turned four years ago. He looked so uncomfortable when I asked him, he didn't want to talk about it. Oh Tony, what the hell happened to you?_

Gibbs still didn't know for sure that Tony was a cop, but he trusted his gut and he'd never believed in coincidences. _Okay. First thing Monday morning, as long as there's no case, I'm going to find him._

Gibbs entered the elevator.It wouldn't be that hard, all he had to do was track down all the cops working in Baltimore in May 2005 who were either called Tony (he was sure that was the vampires real name, not an undercover alias), or had the nickname of Tony. Then he had to narrow it down to those with brown hair, green eyes and a height of around 6'2". All without alerting the others and causing awkward questions that he didn't want to answer. No, not hard at all. _If I'm McGee maybe. Me? This'll take all year._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Gibbs didn't have much luck with his search for Tony. He had managed to successfully compile a list of all of the potentials when he got into work on Monday, after almost shooting the computer three times, but luck was not on his side and his team caught a case, keeping them in the office pulling 18 hour shifts, sleep caught in naps behind desks and on Abby's futon in the lab.

It wasn't that it was a complicated case; in fact it was relatively simple to solve compared to some in the past, but it was high priority and with high ranking officials on Director Vance's back, he was hounding Gibbs for answers, who in turn was running his team ragged. So, by Friday morning, Gibbs had his team doing paperwork at their desks and hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't get another case to ruin their weekend, and a long list of potential Baltimore cops that could be Tony sitting on his computer waiting for him to look at their pictures.

The case hadn't helped Gibbs' mood; a young female Petty Officer had been snatched from her home and raped, before being found the following morning, disoriented and wandering the streets near her home. It turned out to be another Petty Officer assigned to her unit. He'd apparently been asking her out constantly for months and when she'd refused once again, he'd snapped. The Petty Officer's father was a close friend of SECNAV, hence the urgency to find and arrest her attacker.

It wasn't the case itself that had affected Gibbs' mood so much, it was his team. As soon as they heard what had happened to the victim, his team had began to give him pointed looks. They still didn't believe him when he told them (repeatedly) that nothing had happened while he was being held at Spring Court (he'd recently discovered that that was the name of the building he'd been taken to), but with Ducky offering him 'a cup of tea and a chat' every single time he'd entered Autopsy, Abby treating him with kid gloves, McGee unable to look at him period, he was starting to lose patience with them. He'd walked in this morning to find Kate and Ziva arguing over whether to confront him, for crying out loud. Ziva had been on his side in a way, stating that 'he will talk about it when he wishes to talk about it', but Kate had been all for an intervention. Like he was going to sit down and talk about his problems even if something had happened. _Maybe with Tony... you found it easy to talk to him._

Gibbs rolled his head back. _Sure, Tony would be easy to talk to, but the likelihood of me finding him, or even finding the time to look isn't great, and even then, what if he doesn't want to see me? He seemed like he did back at Spring Court sure, but if he's a cop then he was undercover so it was probably all part of the act. I could find him only to be ignored entirely._

Gibbs looked back down at his computer screen. He'd ignored his own paperwork that morning, instead starting to look down the list. Two hours later and he'd made it to almost half way, having been stopped multiple times for various pieces of paperwork requiring his signature. At least he was now officially allowed back in the field, having passed the psych eval the previous day. Having to sit at his desk and dictate all week hadn't been fun; he was a doer, not a teller. He looked in the direction of the window and thought about Tony again. _Okay, so he might not want to see me. I still need to know who he is though, I need to know his full name at least. If I know that, maybe I can forget about him. Or not..._

He sighed and stood up. "Going for coffee," he grunted at his team, heading for the elevator.

.

On his way back he took a small detour to sit on a park bench. He needed to think, and the office wasn't the ideal place to do it. Sipping at his coffee, he got himself comfortable. _Why can't I stop thinking about Tony? Like I told myself two weeks ago, I'm not gay, I've never liked guys before, so what the hell is it about him? It can't be his vampire nature, I've met plenty of vampire guys and never reacted this way with them, so it has to be something else, but what? I could ask Abby, but that would bring up some very awkward questions, same goes for Ducky. Tony might know, but then I go back to my original problem, I have to find him._

He brought his head up and nodded firmly. "So I'll find him," he murmured. "Get some damn answers, if nothing else."

He stood up and headed towards the Navy Yard, but didn't get more than two steps before he felt like he was being watched. He turned slightly, trying to make it less obvious that he'd noticed, but couldn't see anyone. _And now I'm imagining things. Great._

.

His mood worsened when he got back to the office, sat down at his desk and saw what someone had left there while he was gone.

A booklet. From a charity, aimed at victims of vampires, specifically those who were raped.

He stared at the booklet, took a deep breath and looked up at his team. McGee had his head down so far he couldn't possibly see his computer screen, typing faster than ever before; Ziva was doing paperwork and he could tell by looking at her that she had nothing to do with it, but Kate... Kate was looking at her computer sure, but the way she kept glancing up every few seconds to see what Gibbs was going to do with the booklet was telling. _Wonder what happened to the intervention idea._

He'd had enough, by any means. Standing up from his desk slowly, he picked up the booklet by it's corner and threw it into the trash before picking his coat back up and walking away.

"Going out, if I'm needed call me."

He hadn't even reached the elevator before his team were up and racing towards the other one. How on earth they ever managed to subtly arrest a suspect was beyond him. He shook his head, walking into the elevator along with two other agents as it arrived.

.

He drove around aimlessly for a few hours, torn between not wanting to go home and wanting to go back to work to continue his search for Tony, but not wanting to face the questions from his team. What he had done with the booklet earlier would only make them more convinced that he'd been raped while in captivity, but right now he didn't care. He didn't honestly know how to make them understand, without finding Tony and getting him to tell them, which had actually crossed his mind. _Though knowing my luck they won't believe Tony either._

It was dark by the time he finally pulled up in front of his own house. Tired from a lack of afternoon coffee, he decided to at least try to sleep, and if that didn't work, he could go into the office to continue his search. The team should have gone home hours ago. He just hoped that they weren't all waiting inside again. If they were, and if they started in on him again, he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to resist the urge to shoot them.

He got out of his bright yellow Challenger and headed around to his front door. He was reaching for the handle when he felt it again; the same feeling as earlier that day. Someone was watching him.

He checked his gun and walked to his front gate, looking up and down the street. He couldn't see anyone, so turned and went into the house. He did however, do a rare thing and locked his front door. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself but the events were creeping him out a little.

He didn't turn on any lights, instead going to his living room window and taking another look at the street outside. He looked up, then down the street, before looking up at the inky blue star-studded sky.

He was about to turn away, checking up and down the street a third and final time, when he thought he saw something move, deep in the shadows at the far end of the road.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Little bit of disturbing imagery again in this chapter, if you don't want to read it just avoid the italicised section._

**Chapter Ten**

The shadow moved away, disappearing around the corner. Gibbs watched for a few minutes, but it didn't reappear. He headed towards the kitchen, remembering some leftover Chinese food from the night before. He left his gun at his hip, still wary. Finishing the food, he headed down to the basement.

Working on the boat always calmed him, but for some reason it wasn't working tonight. It was probably the lack of alcohol; he wanted a clear head in case he had to fight or shoot someone. Giving up on the boat, he dropped the sander on his workbench and headed up the stairs, stopping to check all of the doors and windows were locked before heading to bed, gun now under his pillow instead of in it's usual place in the gun safe.

.

_He walked down a nondescript corridor, heading for the plain door at the end. It opened itself once he reached it. Something told him not to go through the door, but his feet wouldn't co-operate and headed through anyway._

_Everywhere he looked, all he could see were Shannon and Kelly, bloodied like they always were in his dreams, only this time they were crying out for him, wanting to know why he didn't save them. He turned around in circles, turning and turning, getting more and more dizzy until –_

_Everything disappeared, and the room was plain again. But it wasn't. A shadow jumped out at him from nowhere, grabbing onto him and holding tight. As he watched, it morphed into Tony, and he relaxed into those strong arms, resting his chin on the vampire's shoulder._

_Then he changed. Grew taller, broader. Into Leo. He tried to get free, to run but the vampire was too strong, lifting his feet from the ground and biting down on his neck; tearing his clothing away and – _

Gibbs woke up with a yell, sitting up in bed; sweat soaked sheets falling away from his shaking body. Momentarily disoriented, he leaned forwards, resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands while his breathing slowed and his vision returned to normal.

Having calmed down a little, he turned and reached for the clock on his nightstand. 1:18AM. He groaned. He'd been asleep for less than an hour. Again. _Right. It's still early, I'll give this another go._

He got up, changed the sheets on his bed and took a hot shower, hoping it would relax him enough to sleep a little better. Going back to bed, he dropped off to sleep almost immediately.

.

Obviously something had worked; next time he woke up it was a little after five. Giving up on sleep after that, he went downstairs and had breakfast before tidying up the house a little. He planned to do as little as possible, hoping his relatively relaxed state would remain and he would be able to sleep once more that night.

Unfortunately luck just wasn't on his side; Vance called a little after 8AM, wanting him in the office ASAP.

"Let it be for some paperwork or something, not another case," Gibbs said to himself in hope as he climbed the stairs to get dressed for work.

.

He entered the Director's office without knocking as usual, walking in and stopping in front of the desk where Vance sat expectantly.

"One of these days you might actually knock on that door, Gibbs. But I guess if you did, I should be worried."

Gibbs smiled softly, but didn't say anything.

"Right, I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to come in on a Saturday?" He asked.

"Well, yeah Leon. Considering we're supposed to be having the weekend off..."

"I know, unfortunately that has had to have been cancelled. I've called the rest of your team in; they're on their way."

Gibbs sighed. _So much for a team-free weekend._

"Before we start, how are you doing?"

Gibbs groaned. "Not you too."

Vance looked confused. "What do you mean, not me too?"

"Asking me how I'm doing, or how I am. Had enough of that from my team. I'm fine."

Vance had a knowing look on his face. "Your team are simply concerned for you, and considering where you were, I'd say they have a good right to be."

"I keep telling them, nothing happened. They don't believe me."

"Maybe not, but consider the facts. There were over a hundred humans rescued from Spring Court, and all of them had been raped, most of them repeatedly. Then they are faced with you, having come from the same building and denying that anything happened? If I've learned anything about your team in these past few months, it's that they respect and care for you a great deal. They're worried, Gibbs."

"You mean after you tore my team apart then stuck them back together, you've been watching us again?" Gibbs said, accusation in his tone.

"I had to do what I had to do, Gibbs. I needed to know who the traitor was, and the best way I had to find that out was by putting my three suspects together and with you as a team. Unfortunately that meant I had to reassign your existing team to make that possible. You have them all back now, so I don't see the issue."

"Kate still thinks she was sent afloat as punishment for what happened to Jen."

Vance sighed. "As I explained to you, and to her, that wasn't a punishment. Since the team was reassembled, I've been watching and I understand it now, they work together as a unit, a well-oiled machine, something that Lee, Langer and Keating couldn't do."

Gibbs grunted. "A well-oiled machine that I might have to shoot if they keep going the way they're going."

Vance pursed his lips. "I'll have a word. The paperwork when one agent is shot is bad enough, but to have to do six sets of it..." He didn't look impressed at the prospect.

"Four. McGee and Palmer are too scared of me to say anything." Gibbs said with a grin. Vance smiled back.

"Still too many. How is McGee doing?"

"Getting there, slowly. Don't have as much time to spend working with him as I'd like, he's terrified of Ziva for some reason, and Kate doesn't seem to have any patience with him. He's a promising agent, just needs more field time, gain some confidence and a back-bone is all."

Vance nodded, and picked up a file from his desk, handing it to Gibbs. He opened it, seeing a picture of a pretty brunette girl, college age. "Pretty girl," he commented.

"Yes. Her name is Melanie Simmons, daughter of John Simmons, retired Gunny. She went missing six weeks ago."

"Six weeks ago? Why are we only just being told now? Hell, why are we getting the case, it's not exactly our jurisdiction."

"We've got the case as a favour. Father knows SECNAV, and since DC Metro weren't getting anywhere with the case, asked him to ask us to have a look into it as a favour."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay. What do we know so far?"

"She went missing on her way back to her apartment six weeks ago. She was on her way home from dinner with her father when she was grabbed. We know it was a vampire, while we never saw their face we caught a glimpse of fangs on the surveillance tapes. Could have been faked, but it was night-time so it's unlikely. DC Metro were called in when she didn't show up to go shopping with friends the following day and her purse was found under her car near the entrance to her building. She hasn't been seen or heard from since, but as vampires rarely kill their victims, even after this long there is still hope that she is alive somewhere."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay. DC Metro sent over their case files and evidence?"

"Files in the squadroom, evidence should be in the lab."

"Right." Gibbs turned to leave.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?" He stopped, hand on the doorknob.

"Metro also asked for help from the Baltimore PD, they have experience with this kind of thing. Two detectives and their Captain are on their way in, should be here anytime."

_Great, that's all I need. _Gibbs thought to himself, but nodded anyway and headed back down towards the squadroom. His team were waiting when he got there, and he quickly dispensed boxes of files amongst their desks. He was about to settle down with a box himself when the elevator dinged.

Looking over, he saw three men exit the elevator. First was a guy of around his age and height who looked vaguely familiar, second a guy in his mid-thirties with black hair flopping in his eyes, slightly shorter than the first man, he would have guessed around 5'10", and the third... his heart skipped a beat. The third man was very familiar.

The third man was Tony.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Just a little note – Tony's partner in this fic may be called Danny, but he is not the Danny from the 'Baltimore' episode. The name may be the same, but it's purely coincidental. :)_

**Chapter Eleven**

The three men walked straight over to Gibbs' team's section of the squadroom, and halted. The older guy in front, with the black haired guy just behind to Gibbs' left, Tony next to him.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" The older guy asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. You the guys from Baltimore?"

"Yes." He pointed behind him, at the black haired guy. "Detective Danny Cooper." Then at Tony. "Detective Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony, as he prefers, and I'm Captain Eli Crunch."

Gibbs blinked. The rest of his team had been watching curiously, but now McGee and Kate were trying not to say something. "Captain... Crunch?" He asked incredulously.

"He's very delicious," Tony piped up with a grin. That got a snort out of Detective Cooper, and a long suffering eyeroll from Crunch.

"Yes, Captain Crunch. I've heard it all before, or at least I thought I had until I met him," he said, gesturing at the still grinning Tony. "I see you have received the case files from DC Metro, we have some of our own research with us, in the car downstairs. Tony, will you-"

Gibbs interrupted. "It can wait a few minutes, if you could just walk us through what you know so far and we can work from there."

Crunch looked surprised for a moment, but went with it. "Okay." He glanced back, seemingly at Tony in particular. "Is there somewhere more private, perhaps that we can discuss this?"

Gibbs glanced over as the elevator dinged again, this time delivering Abby and Ducky to the floor. "Sure, conference room. Follow me," he said, knowing that his team members were confused, but if the need for a private room was for what he thought it was, they would understand soon enough. He paused, gesturing at the two latest arrivals. "This is Abby Scuito, she's in charge of the forensics lab and Doctor Donald Mallard, our chief Medical Examiner. They will be helping with this case, so it would be helpful if they also heard whatever it is you have to say." He was playing dumb, but he wasn't sure if Tony was even going to let on that they knew each other.

Crunch glanced at Tony, who gave a barely noticeable nod. "Sure, that's fine."

Kate gave a pointed cough, and Gibbs realised that he'd been so wrapped up in seeing Tony again, he'd forgotten to introduce his team. "Right. Since we're all introducing each other... this is Special Agent Kate Todd," he gestured. Kate smiled. "Agent Tim McGee, and Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David."

The mutual hello's and handshakes were exchanged, then Gibbs led them all to the conference room.

.

Once they were all seated around the table, Kate spoke up. "Why does this need to be in here? We usually talk about cases down by our desks, it's easier."

"We'll get to that in a moment, Agent Todd. Now, what do you all know about the case so far?" Crunch asked.

"Only that a Melanie Simmons was kidnapped outside her apartment building six weeks ago by what appeared to be a vampire. DC Metro caught the case and asked you guys to help, for whatever reason and since they weren't getting anywhere with it, the father asked SECNAV to ask us to take a look." Gibbs responded.

"Right. We identified the vampire in question through security cameras on a house across the street. We knew he frequented a building known as Spring Court, which, up until two weeks ago was a sort of hotel for vampires. No questions asked, kind of place."

"That's where Gibbs was." Abby said quietly.

"Yes, we know. Detective DiNozzo went in undercover to track down the vampire, Kevin Goulding. No-one really knew him, but he turned up there eventually and we arrested him and shut the place down. Now he says he was paid to grab the girl and had to leave her in the trunk of a car parked on Howard Road, right next to Anacostia Park. Gave us the licence plate, and we tracked it down but it had been found burnt out two days after she went missing, no evidence. That's when we got stuck. Goulding says it was a man who he spoke to on the phone, but that doesn't really help much, call was made from a public payphone, no cameras covering that spot either."

"They knew what they were doing," Gibbs murmured. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Kate interrupted.

"Hang on, how exactly did Detective DiNozzo come to find out this information? You can't go undercover in a place like that, it's impossible."

"Not for me," Tony said softly.

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so do tell me, are you so good undercover that you can fool a vampire into thinking you're a vampire or something? Cause, if you went in as a human, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Don't need to. I am one. Vampire, that is." Tony said, just as quietly.

"Oh, come on. Really? You're a cop, it's against the rules here, they don't accept vampires and if you get turned while you're on the force you get kicked out. So really, tell me."

Tony sighed and looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. Knowing what he now knew, Gibbs didn't blame him.

"He's telling the truth." Danny spoke up for the first time since they'd met.

"So, how is he still a cop?" Kate was still on the attack.

"Special circumstances. It's complicated." Danny looked at Tony, who was looking back at the rest of the group once more, but wasn't attempting to join in the conversation.

Abby jumped up to her feet. "Hang on! Baltimore cop! Four years ago, a Baltimore cop, he was taken hostage by a vampire and turned, that was you, wasn't it?"

Tony nodded, but didn't speak. Danny did it for him. "Yeah, that was Tony."

Abby opened her mouth, eager to ask more questions but Gibbs stopped her tirade before it could begin. "Which has nothing at all to do with this case, I'm sure. Detective DiNozzo... Tony... could I speak to you outside?" He asked, pointing at the door. Tony nodded and got up.

"Jethro..." Ducky started. Gibbs looked back. "Are you sure?" The rest of the team were looking over in obvious concern.

"Duck, it's fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Gibbs turned to leave, Tony following.

.

Neither man spoke, Tony following Gibbs along the hallway and into the elevator, leaning against the silver wall and watching Gibbs silently as the older man set the elevator in motion then flipped the stop switch.

"Are you allowed to do that?" He asked.

Gibbs shrugged. "They've never told me not to," he replied.

Tony snorted. "Probably too scared to." Gibbs smiled, and Tony sobered. "Okay, I guess you had a reason to bring me in here, and I doubt it was to discuss whether the staff of this building are scared of you or not, so what was it?"

"Just... wanted some time alone with you I guess. Missed you."

"Missed you too," Tony said, smiling slightly.

"Why didn't you come find me then? You saw my credentials and you're a cop, couldn't have been hard to track me down, so why didn't you?"

Tony shrugged. "Didn't know if you'd want to see me. Didn't want to come down here and find you, then get ignored entirely."

Gibbs would have headslapped him if it wasn't for the fact he'd had almost identical thoughts the day previous. "You really thought that?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, back at the room it was like this little bubble, you know... away from the real world. Out here... we're both cops. For all I knew you had a wife or girlfriend or boyfriend or something."

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah." He reached his hand down into his t-shirt and pulled out a chain. "This proof enough for you?" He asked the younger man, showing him the key attached to it.

"You kept it," Tony breathed. Then shook his head, laughing at himself. He unzipped his leather jacket, revealing a deep green t-shirt that brought out the colour in his eyes, and his silver detectives badge hanging on a chain. _So that's what I saw a few weeks back. _He dug around in an inside pocket in the jacket, before heading for the pockets in the jeans he also wore. Not the painted on effect ones, Gibbs observed sadly. He watched with interest as Tony finally found what he was looking for.

A key, identical to the one Gibbs held on a chain, on the same short piece of cord that Tony had taken one from the last time Gibbs had seen him.

"Great minds think alike?" Tony grinned. Gibbs chuckled, before taking the initiative and pulling the younger man into a soft kiss. The vampire quickly took control of the situation and began backing Gibbs up against the wall. "So... how long before they start to worry about how long the elevator's been stopped for?" He murmured into Gibbs' lips.

"Not long enough. Later, we've got a missing girl to find." Gibbs said, pushing Tony away gently.

Tony sighed. "Fine. Spoilsport."

Gibbs kissed him again, and flipped the switch, then pressing the button to take them back upstairs.

"Your team... they seemed... very concerned when you wanted to talk to me. Something wrong?"

Gibbs groaned. "They've been bugging me and bugging me, ever since I got back, to talk to them. They've got it into their heads that something happened to me while I was at Spring Court, and I can't get them to believe me when I say that nothing did."

"Well, they've got good reason to be worried, considering." Tony reasoned.

"I know they do, but Kate dropped a booklet on my desk yesterday. I think you can guess what for."

"Ah."

"Mmm."

Tony went silent, then a slow smile crept across his face.

"What?" Gibbs asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about Jeth." He said, grin never faltering.

Gibbs was interrupted by the elevator doors opening, and Tony was straight out and heading back to the conference room so he didn't get the chance to question the vampire further.

Back in the room, Gibbs was met with his team's anxious gazes.

"Are you alright, Gibbs?" Ziva asked him.

"Fine, Ziva. Tony's not gonna hurt me."

Kate meanwhile, was quizzing Tony. "So... if you were at Spring Court, why didn't you rescue Gibbs? You had to have known he was there, so why didn't you? He's a fellow cop, didn't that mean anything to you?" She was advancing on the young vampire, who took a step back.

"I did rescue him. He stayed in my freaking room for three weeks while I tried to find out where Melanie was being held, and no, I didn't touch him before you ask," Tony snapped. "No more than he wanted me to, anyway." He added, his gaze not once moving from Kate's face.

Gibbs, meanwhile, wanted to sink into the floor when his entire team plus the two Baltimore cops looked at him. He'd never felt embarrassment before, not for a long time at least, but Tony had managed it, and managed it well. _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to find out the best and most painful way to do it, then I'm going to kill him._


End file.
